What World Is This?
by CarsCars2Fanatic
Summary: Here's the story on my profile! I finally was able to kick myself into uploading it. In case you don't know, this is based off the scene in Monster's Inc. where Sulley and Mike find Boo for the first time. So yes, there will be some similarities. :) Sorry if it's really long, I didn't want to upload more then one chapter for it... :/


**Here's my newest one-shot, What World Is This! EmilyTheBrave asked for this one next, so I hope you enjoy it, dear! :)**

* * *

It was an average, ordinary day, one which Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera were spending together, up at Wheel Well. They were the last ones to leave, wanting to stay to look up at the stars. Eventually though, they decided to head back, but not without closing up Wheel Well. Sally nudged him towards the road, saying that she would close it up, and that he didn't have to wait for her. He insisted that he wait, but she talked him out of it, saying that she would be able to catch up to him in a few minutes. He finally relented, and started rolling towards the road.

As Sally cleaned up the empty alcohol bottles, mentally telling herself to put in trash cans held under the lip of the bar, she heard what sounded like a crash from behind one of the boarded-up doors. "Hello?" She asked, rolling over to it cautiously. Two cars might have gotten drunk and decided to hook up back there, and she really _didn't_ need to see that.

There was a yelp of pain, then another crash.

"Hello? Is there someone stuck back here?" She knew that when Lightning and Ramone got really drunk, they tended to have a habit of playing horrible pranks on other drunks. If they had locked someone back there, she'd have to give that racer a brand new dent. "Hello?" Sally called for the third time, feeling slightly weirded out that the car wasn't answering her.

"H-Hello?"

"Are you all right?"

"I-I don't know. Where am I?"

Sally blinked in surprise. It sounded like a teenaged girl! What would she be doing in a bar this late at night? Surely she wasn't here alone, right? "You're at Wheel Well. I think my drunken boyfriend and his friend may have locked you in there as a prank. Hold on, I'll get you out." "

All right, although I don't recognize the name. Why am I in a wheel well? And how could I fit? Did I turn into a cat or something? Oh, nevermind."

Sally, who was just about to open the door, hesitated. Either this girl really was drunk, or just playing it stupid. She sighed, then shook her hood and set to work on opening the door. What Sally saw next shocked her. Her eyes grew wide, and her wheels pattered rapidly as she scrambled backwards, away from the entrance of the room.

Huddled in the back corner, covered in a pile of rotting wood, was something that was very much _not_ a car. For instance, it looked peach-colored, except for something coming off of its face at the top, which was dark red, and long. It almost looked like string, only thinner, and finer. Next, the thing had four sticks, and at the end of those sticks were oddly-shaped lumps, each of those ending in five smaller sticks. It seemed as though the sticks could bend, because the top two, closer to the thing's face, bent at about halfway, and the thing lifted itself off the ground a little. "Hello?" It asked cautiously, and Sally rolled forwards slightly.

"Wh-What are you?" "

What else would I be? A human." "

What's a human?"

"Okay, you're screwing with me, right?"

Sally rolled into the darkness a little more, curiously. This creature understood her. "No, I'm not. Whatever they are, I've never heard of one before…" She watched as the creature's vision adjusted, then their windshields widened.

"You're a… A…"

Whatever Sally was, she never found out, as the 'human' suddenly flopped to the floor, completely lifeless. She watched it for a few more seconds before slowly rolling towards it, unsure if it would try and attack once she was close enough. She managed to get closer to the human, about a foot away from it, to be exact. From there, she could find out what the human looked like a little more. She dimly thought of Lightning, but pushed the thought out of her mind. She was too busy looking at the human, gently nudging one of the sticks with her bumper. It had a soft covering to it, but was harder underneath. She spotted a large piece of fabric at the back of the human's face, and gripped it in a tire, beginning to pull the human from the pile. Once it was free, she could see that it was a lot thinner then most cars, and looked almost like a long, slightly squishy stick. She gently poked the middle of the human with a tire, and pulled back suddenly as it giggled. Was it awake again? In case it was, she backed off, choosing to watch it from a distance. It had in fact, seemed to have awoken, because it rose, at least halfway.

"Where…" Its eyes landed on Sally again, and its expression looked surprised. "So it wasn't a dream. You really do exist."

"Well of course I exist. I should be saying the same thing to you."

"Why me? I already know I exist."

She was taken aback by the human's retort, then decided against starting an argument. "Can you drive?"

"No, I'm not a car. I think I can walk though, if that's what you're asking."

"Are you mobile?" Sally huffed, starting to get aggravated.

"Yes."

"Then shoo. I've got to close up, and you're not making it any easier. besides, my boyfriend's probably worried about me, and you're stalling me even longer."

"I would leave, if I knew where I was. What planet is this?"

"Earth."

"Continent?"

"North America."

"Country?"

"United States."

"Ohh, goody! State?"

"Arizona."

"You mean area 51? That explains sooo much!"

"No! Not Area 51! This is Radiator Springs, on Route 66."

"I don't remember there being a Radiator Springs on 66…"

"It seems like nobody does."

"No, I mean like ever having seen anything labeled as 'Radiator Springs' on a map."

"Because you're from a different universe…" Sally suggested, and the human nodded. "That explains why you're lost." Sally sighed, and the human looked up at her.

"Is this your house?"

"No, this is Wheel Well, a bar, restaurant, and stop on the Mother Road."

"Okay. Cool."

"What's your name?"

"Liz, although I like to be called Foxy. What's yours?"

"Sally." She watched as the human smiled.

"That's a nice name. A bit of an older name, but I like it."

"What do you mean, 'old'?!" Sally exclaimed angrily. She was beginning to dislike this human more and more.

"I just mean that it was a name that was popular in the fifties, that's all! Honest!"

She watched as the human held up two of those sticks. "What are those?"

"These? Arms, hands, and fingers."

"And those?"

"Legs, feet, and toes." S

he watched as the human reared onto its back sticks, or feet. "You can get around like that?"

"Yeah, humans have been moving like this for thousands of years." As though demonstrating, the human began a circuit around the interior of Wheel Well. "See?" "

Yeah, I-"

"Sally?"

"Oh, that's Lightning! Quickly, behind the bar!" Sally hissed, and watched as the human dove to the floor behind the bar. Sally rolled out, and found a very worried Lightning parked there.

"Are you okay? You never take this long to lock up."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just trying to clean up. Hey, did you by any chance lock up a 'human'?"

"Sally, where did you see it?"

"Why?"

"They're toxic! everybody knows that! They need to be killed as soon as you see it!"

Her eyes widened in shock. How had she forgotten about that?! She attempted to play it off, like a joke. "You should've seen your face, Stickers! It was priceless!"

He blinked in surprise, then began laughing. "Hey, that was pretty good. I actually believed you on that one, Sal." He smiled and kissed her fender. "Come on, I'll help you clean up, then we can go back to my cone." His voice dropped to a lusty purr, and she could feel her hood heat up with the implications his voice held. It was impossible for her to say no to _that_…

"All right."

The two drove in, side by side, and began cleaning, wiping down tables and the countertop at the bar. She heard Lightning gasp, and knew what he had found. She sped across the room, to the bar area, where Lightning was slowly backing away. "S-Sally! There's a human back there! You lied-"

"No, Lightning, listen! I did it for its own good! It isn't toxic, okay? I promise."

"Sally, you're crazy! Of course it's toxic, it's a human!"

"Lightning, please, just listen to me. You're scaring it." Sally told him, then drove around the bar, where the human was, all curled up and shaking. "You all right?"

The human looked up, and saw her, then nodded slowly.

"All right."

"Sally, quickly, run it over while you've got the chance!"

"Lightning, stop it! It has no idea how it got here, and it's probably scared enough without you screaming, 'Kill it! Kill it!'" Sally yelled back at him, and watched as he snapped his mouth shut, looking at her in disbelief.

"You're… You're not afraid of it? You're parked right in front of it, and you don't even want to squash it?"

"Lightning…. I am NOT afraid of it, and I do NOT want to squash it. I want to find a giant roll of duct tape, and seal your mouth with it, because you're giving me a hoodache." She snapped back at him, and he looked guilty.

"Sorry, Sal." "

Now, if you can stop screaming for five minutes, come over here. This human's not all that scary. Or toxic."

He looked hesitant at that, and she sighed. "I already nudged it, to see what it was, and I'm not dead, am I?" She rolled her eyes as his bumper hit the floor.

"Sally, you…"

"Yes, I did. Now get over here." She snapped, and he rolled towards her and the human, his hood hanging low with guilt.

He looked over the bar at the human, and it looked back at him. After a few seconds, though, his irritated expression faded, and instead became curious. He went around to the other entrance of the bar, and slowly pulled in, his front end tilted, like a child's. He rolled closer to the human, and Sally watched as he just took it in for a few moments, his blue eyes filled with a childlike curiosity and wonder.

She had to restrain a laugh as he inched his front bumper forwards, still hesitant about getting too close. He opened his mouth, and licked the human, making it recoil.

"Eww!"

He started backwards at that, and Sally giggled. "Lightning, it won't hurt you."

He was like a kid who was terrified and fascinated at the same time, he just couldn't stay away. Eventually, he reached out a tire, and gently stroked the strings on the top of its face. He was surprised to see it smile and lean towards him. "Look at this Sal, it's almost like a tractor."

Sally laughed, then began petting the top of its face as well. It did seem to like it, as it kept leaning into her tire or his. "See, it isn't toxic."

"I guess you're right. But what are we going to do with it? I mean, I don't think Guido would like having something he thinks is toxic behind the bar with him."

"Yeah, good point. Hey, what if we put it in my back room, at the Cozy Cone? Nobody but me ever goes back there, it would be perfect."

"All right, but now, how to get it back there?"

"Good point…"

"I-I'm mobile, so wherever we need to go, I can probably get there without help…" The human spoke up quietly, and Lightning looked down at it.

"You can move by yourself?" He watched as the human stood up, then hopped completely over the bar, and started another circuit around the room. "Okay, we get it. Let's take her the back way, behind the buildings."

"All right, but don't wake Red or Sheriff, otherwise, we're screwed."

Lightning nodded, then nudged the human. "Come on…"

"Liz, although I like Foxy." "

Come on, Foxy. We'd better get going, since most cars are in bed at this hour." The human followed him outside without a word, and Sally followed the human. They made it down to town, and he quickly found out that the human couldn't go very fast. "Why don't you go faster? Are all humans this slow?"

"Yeah, pretty many of us are. then there are the ones who compete in races. They're pretty fast."

"You have racing there? What's it like?"

"There's many different types of racing. Humans race against each other using their own speed, then they also attach shoes with wheels to their feet and race that way, then they race the way you do, if all those stickers mean anything. They sit inside the cars other humans make, then they try and make theirs win." "

I know how the Piston Cup works, thanks."

"What's the Piston Cup? The only thing I can think of that even sounds a little bit the same would be the Winston Cup, but they stopped that in 2004, I think. They changed it over to the Sprint Cup, or the Nationwide Series, or something, I can't even remember how many different names they have for the same thing. It all means the same anyway. Racing in a stock car around a track at speeds of above a hundred miles an hour."

"I like you. You know a lot about the Piston Cup."

"Thanks, but that's all just my knowledge of racing in my universe. Over there we call it NASCAR. National Association of Stock Car Auto Racing, I think. I don't know all of it off the top of my head."

"So that's what this thing is?" Lightning asked, gesturing to the human's face.

"Yeah. I'm sure Sally would explain what arms, legs, fingers, feet, and toes are."

"Arms, hands, and fingers are on the top, and legs, feet, and toes are on the bottom."

"In that exact order."

"So, you have a face, a head, arms, hands, fingers, then legs, feet, and toes." Lightning ran through the list so far, and nodded.

"There's more to it then that, but yeah. those are the basics." The human responded.

They soon reached the firehouse, and they crept along the left side, heading for the back of the line of buildings. "Be as quiet as possible." Lightning hissed, and the human nodded. They made their way through the brush at the back of the buildings, and got to the Cozy Cone.

"Here, through here. I use it for storage, but that just means nobody will come in here."

"What do you need to survive?"

"What do you have here?" "

Oil, coffee, I think there's fruit or something out by the tractor fields…"

"I can eat fruit, but that's about all that's edible to me. I can't drink oil, and I'm sure that it would look suspicious if you kept bringing coffee over here, without either one of you seeming to be drinking it…"

"That's a good point. I think I can get away with saying that I found an orphaned baby tractor, and brought it back here. That would explain all the apples that I'm putting back here."

"Good idea, but what does a tractor sound like?"

"They make a kind of 'moo', I guess."

"Oh, I can do that, no problem."

Lightning and Sally watched in amazement as the human began sounding just like an injured, orphaned baby tractor. "That was incredible…"

"Thanks. Where I used to live, there were these things called 'cows', they're the human-world equivalent of a tractor, and I would hear the babies make that sound all the time when they were separated from their mothers."

"Why would humans do something like that?"

"They do it because the baby has to grow up eating regular grass or whatever, not the milk, because where I'm from, the humans drink the milk, and use it for other things."

"Humans are weird."

"Stickers!"

"Well it's true!"

"Shh, keep it down!" Sally hissed, and he instantly shut his mouth.

"I know, we are weird." Foxy replied, and looked around for a suitable place to lay down. "Sally?"

"Yes?"

"Is there anyplace to lay down, and not have the possibility of getting crushed by a box, or container, or whatever?"

"Should be, right up near that door there. the only thing is, you can't make a whole lot of noise, because that door leads out into my lobby."

"I'm quiet 99% of the time, don't worry."

"All right, goodnight."

"'Night."

With that, the garage door rolled down, throwing everything into darkness. Suddenly, she could hear them on the other side of the door she was laying against.

* * *

"Stickers, it might sound crazy, but I don't think that human's dangerous."

"Really, in that case, let's keep it. I've always wanted a pet _that could kill me_!"

"Will you knock it off? Now, it looks like it's going to be stuck here for a while, so let's just pretend as though we never found it, as though everything is normal, other then the baby tractor. Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh? Uh-oh what?"

"Mater. You forgot how much he loves tractors, especially the babies…"

"Uh-oh. Well, let's just say that we found a lonely baby mountain lion."

"Nope, they eat meat."

"A baby bear?"

"They only eat nuts and berries, and that kind of thing, plus I think the others wouldn't want a bear or a mountain lion here."

"Hmm… What about a Coyote puppy? They eat stuff other then meat, right?"

"I think so…"

"What about a snake?"

"Nope. They eat rodents."

"A spider!"

"Nope."

"Hmm… What about a fruit bat?"

"No, th-..."

"I think we found our animal."

"None of the others like bats, right?"

"I dont' think so…"

"So that explains the fruit, and takes care of anyone looking around for it."

* * *

As the days went by, Lightning was the one to mainly feed Foxy, because Sally was 'afraid' of bats. One night, Sheriff caught the two of them at the back of the motel lobby, and wandered over. Sally nudged Lightning with a tire, and they began their act that they had made up. "Close the door, Stickers, I don't even want to look at that, and I certainly don't want it getting out. As long as it's contained in the room, let's keep it there."

"Fine, I still think it's cute though."

"Only you would think a giant bat was cute!" Sally scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"All right, all right, I'll close him in! I don't know why you let me keep him in the storage area if you don't like bats."

"I'd rather have it in there then in a cone because as soon as you leave the cone, there's going to be bat crap all over the place for me to try to clean, otherwise the next guests will have a fit." She replied, and Lightning sighed.

"Fine…"

With that, the two rolled away from the door. "Hi, Sheriff." Lightning greeted the squad car.

Sheriff arched an eyelid, and looked at the two suspiciously. "Ya have a pet bat?"

"Yeah, he's really nice. I named him Felix, after this really funny dude on the internet. He makes videos of him playing video games, and his reactions to them are hysterical." Lightning gave Sheriff a grin, and Sheriff shook his hood.

"Why do ya have a pet bat?"

"He was all alone, and I felt bad for him, so I made him my pet, and he likes me."

Sally rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, more like he loves the trunkful of apples you keep giving him."

"He's a fruit bat, Sal. He doesn't eat bugs, or oil, he needs to eat fruit, otherwise he'll die." Lightning pulled the perfect desperate face, and Sheriff sighed.

"As long as he don't get out, I ain't tellin' Doc nothin'." He replied, pulling away and heading down the road.

The two watched him go, then breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief.

"You really don't need to give it all those apples though."

"I feel bad. It's not like it can just waltz outside or anything."

"I know, but it's safer this way for it." Sally replied quietly, and they bid each other goodnight.

The next morning, Sally heard a commotion, and darted outside, only to find that the worst possible thing had happened. It seemed that Mater had wanted to get a closer look at the 'bat', and with the door Foxy was laying against locked from the other side, she was trapped. One way in, no way out. Sally quickly unlocked the lobby door, and seeing the others beginning to jeer and shout, quickly grabbed her by the back of her hood, and yanked her back, into the lobby. She picked Foxy up, and sped over to Lightning's cone.

"Lightning, wake up, now!" She hissed frantically, nudging up against his bumper. Thankfully, it woke him up, and she quickly hissed out a plan. He nodded his agreement, and both turned to look at the human, who was trying to wedge herself not only into a corner, but into a corner and underneath a table, her eyes full of desperation and fear. Sally felt horrible for this to happen to the human, but she had known that it would be inevitable, deep down.

"All right, let's do this." Lightning replied, and Sally nodded firmly. They were able to use some of the items in the cone to make a form, almost identical to the human when curled up. Lightning draped a sheet around it, and tucked the edges underneath it, so it would look like the human. He sped out the cone, not once looking back. It worked, and the other townsfolk took the bait, charging after Lightning, screaming about did he want to die, and why wasn't he killing it. Sally took the opportunity and sped up to Wheel Well, Foxy just barely hanging onto her hood.

They made it in record time, and Sally nearly shoved Foxy back inside the room she had come out of. "Stay in there, don't make a sound, I'll be back with some food whenever I can."

"Wait, how will I know it's you?"

"I'll use my tire."

"Won't the others think of that too?"

"No, I'll do it differently. I'll go… Door." She pounded on the door once with a tire. "Then the wall." She pounded on the wall once. "Then I'll go back to the door."

"All right. Sally?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm… I'm going to die, aren't I?"

The question shocked Sally, and she shook her hood rapidly. "No, not tonight anyways. They won't find you that quickly, as long as you don't make a sound."

Foxy nodded, and Sally gave her a saddened look before hurriedly shutting the doors and locking them, as they had been. Foxy was plunged into darkness, and she began feeling her way around, using her hands and bare feet.

Lightning was still involved in the chase, and only when Sally sped by him, taking the bundle off his hood, did he stop. They chased after her next, albeit halfheartedly, since it was exhausting, chasing someone down in the midday heat.

Soon, they gave up the chase altogether, and headed over to Flo's. Sally and Lightning came together, and announced that yes, there had been a human, but it had been transported back to where it had come from.

"So, ya let it get away?"

"No, we didn't let it get away. We just didn't let it get killed, because it had a family in its world. Imagine if one of you were poofed into their world, all alone, without anyone else around to help you. Don't you think that maybe, just maybe, they would freak out about seeing a talking car?"

"No."

"The human did say that the cars in their world didn't move under their own power, that they couldn't talk, or that they weren't alive."

"So ya were talkin' with it!"

"Yes, but only to figure out how to send it home." Sally replied firmly, and Lightning nodded.

"I think that if they saw one of us, they'd be purty darn happy. I mean, we can talk to 'em, an' have conversations with 'em."

"Those are both the same thing, Mater." Lightning replied, giving the tow truck a smile.

"Mater's got a point. I mean, that'd be like seein' a talking animal, folks would be linin' up down the street just to see it."

"Then why don't they see a human like that?"

"'Cause, they're toxic. In fact, I'm surprised the two of ya ain't dead yet."

"That just it. Humans aren't dangerous. They're smaller then us, and more fragile, too. The one that got sent back to where it belongs was really scared, all because of that silly myth."

"They're dangerous all right."

"I seen one with the Ghostlight one night."

"Mater, that was a bear, not a human."

"Ohh… Then why'd it look jus' like a human?"

"Because it was standing on its back paws." Lightning replied, and Mater nodded in slight understanding.

"That's besides the point, why do you say that humans aren't toxic?"

"We've been in contact with it, and neither one of us is dead."

"Actually, we've touched it several times. Or at least I have."

A murmur went through the group at Flo's, each car passing Lightning and Sally suspicious glances. Finally, the muttering stopped, and Doc rolled forwards.

"All right, so let's say that we won't kill the human, as long as it proves that it's harmless."

"Okay." The two fell to whispering, deciding who should go to fetch the human.

"I'll do it. It seemed to connect with me more." With that, she sped off to Wheel Well. She convinced Foxy to come out, and the two began the slow pace back down.

As the two made their way into town, they held the eye of every car, and Sally could hear them muttering. Once they stopped in the road in front of Flo's, Doc rolled towards the two, having been chosen to delegate, as usual. Foxy shrank towards the ground, actually sitting down as Doc rolled nearer. His hood tilted, his eyes seeming to move over every inch of her frame, calculating in a cold, utterly professional way, that made Foxy feel like she was being put under a microscope, or on trial. Or a combination of both.

After his initial observation was deemed finished, he rolled closer, staring her down with a level, stony look that promised a swift death if she even thought of trying something bold. She all but melted into a puddle at the look, and Sally could do nothing but give her a saddened look. He held the look in his eyes for a moment longer, gazing into the human's green ones, and he could feel the submission rolling off the human in a typhoon. A tentative sniff, and a slight recoil, finding that she smelled of something sweet, maybe mangoes? Or perhaps oranges? He didn't know, although that wasn't his concern at the moment. He had come up with no reason to kill the human on the spot, although he would be watching her like a hawk.

His mind made up, he nodded once, then rolled away, casting a rather bored expression back at the human. Sally and Foxy shared a glance, then looked back at Doc, sure that he had something up his wheel well. At least Sally was.

Foxy was gazing back at Doc, her head tilted in wonder, mouth open slightly. "You're a Hudson Hornet." She remarked quietly after a few minutes, never losing the look of wonder.

He was still watching her with a bored expression, but there seemed to be something else behind it.

"1951?" She asked, and that caught him off guard. How did she know this? As though she had heard his question, she supplied the answer. "I've put lots of time into researching my favorite classic cars. I must know all of the American ones, at least."

The others looked around at one another, amazed that she was intelligent enough to not only talk, but do research as well.

"What's a 'classic'?"

"It's a type of car that they don't make anymore." She responded simply, and the others nodded. "Although, I'm not quite sure what some of you are, to be exact. I mean, I know you're cars, but some brands are easier to figure out then others. There's the Hudson Hornet, I noticed that right away. Then, I spotted the Chevy Impala." She replied, gesturing to the lowrider.

He blinked in surprise, but she just continued on. "Now that I'm looking, I see another one of my favorites, a dear Model T." She gave a small smile to the others, who all looked around at one another.

"How do ya know all this?"

Foxy looked down at the ground. "Well, I… I… I like to do research, and whenever I read about or hear about a car that I don't know of, I go look it up, see if I can find any pictures of it, what years it was made, what each year looks like…" Her voice died away as the cars all stared at her.

"But why do ya do so much research?"

"I'm not really sure. I just like to be able to identify a car when I see one, it's almost like a game I'm playing with myself, where I try to identify all the cars I can see, and for each one I don't know, it means more research."

"Sounds a bit screwy to me. Why would someone do so much research if they ain't gonna do anythin' with it?"

"Well, I was hoping to go into Automotive Restorations for college, and there's only one school on the east coast that offers it. I just figured that it would help, and it became a habit, even when I couldn't get the money to go. I just like to look at classics, and just try to imagine what life was like when they were an everyday car, or whose car they were. Like a Mustang, I'm sure that would have belonged to a rowdy teenager who would want his engine as loud as possible, just to make everyone mad." She finished, and the others looked at her in surprise. That was the longest anyone had ever heard her talk. Feeling their stares, she whimpered and cowered closer to the ground, unsure if they were waiting to kill her.

Sheriff, still dumbfounded that a human knew so much, asked her if she had really been planning to go to college. She nodded, still incredibly skittish. "I figured that it would help get rid of the 'guys are supposed to know the most about cars' stereotype."

"What's a 'stereotype'? Is that like one of them thingies ya listen to music to?"

"No, that's a stereo _tape_, Mater."

"A stereotype is something that humans love to force onto each other, just for the sake of classifying ourselves into a group. For example, all the guys are supposed to be the ones to know about cars, have the ability to work on cars, know about the history of their favorite car, all that sort of thing. The fact that I do, and me not being a guy, goes directly against that shallow grouping attempt."

"So you're female?"

The others watched as the human nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, at least that means you're harmless."

"It does?"

"Yeah, because girls can't even hurt a beetle. I mean, Sally gets me to do it if there's one in the lobby."

"There's another stereotype."

"Lightning, just shut it before I show you what I _can_ hurt." Sally replied, giving him a sideways glare. He gave her a sheepish grin, and instantly fell silent.

"Here's another question. Why do you smell like a fruit?"

"Either one of two reasons. One, my shampoo, or two, because I've been surviving off apples."

"What's 'shampoo'?"

"It's like something that would be in a car wash, one of the soaps that they use, but it's for my hair." She held up her long curtain for emphasis, and the others nodded.

"So… are you harmless?" They watched as the human nodded.

"Unless somebody does something that makes me mad enough to chase after them, yeah." She turned to Lightning, giving him a confused look. "By the way, why'd you lick me earlier?"

"I don't know, it was… I don't know." They watched as the human giggled.

* * *

The days passed, and the others gradually began to accept the human. Suddenly, one day, she was sitting at the cafe, discussing other classics with the others, when the hand she was using to gesture with began disappearing. Their bumpers dropped, and the human stopped talking mid-sentence.

"Is that supposed to happen?"

"No…" She replied, her voice wavering slightly. She sounded like she was trying not to panic.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know…"

**Just like that, she was just an outline, as though someone had painted over her with invisible paint. "Foxy?!" **

**"****I'm here, I'm just… fading away, I think…" She replied, and the others could hear her voice growing fainter and fainter. **

**Sally realized what was going on, and looked directly at the human. "You're going home, Foxy. Back to where you belong." **

**"****I don't want to leave!" Her voice was merely an echo, and the others watched in shock as her outline began fading as well. **

**"****Bye, Foxy." Sally gave what remained of the human a smile, and received something she recognized as a wave in return. **

**The human was gone minutes later, and all that remained were memories. **

**For those of you who actually made it to the bottom of this long document, congrats! Now, how did you like it? It took me forever to think this up, because I wanted it to be good. :)**


End file.
